


promise?

by meems011450



Series: st fluff... [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, fluffintheend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: starts off kinda sad but gets better and fluffier





	promise?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont post often enough. i think i should. its just school and stuff so yeah

I didn’t like this feeling, jelousy. I hate it with a passion. It all started when I was walking to go see mike at his locker just before lunch, like we usually do. A girl walks up to him and starts talking to him and all I could was stand there like an idiot, gosh I’m so foolish. My insecurities started to get in the way of my judgement and clouding my brain like a dark veil.

Meanwhile, mike was just minding his own business, until Jennifer Hayes walks up to him. "Mike?" jenn says. "yes jenn?" "i was wondering -she put her hand on his arm - if you wanted to hang out sometime?" she says hoping he'd say yes. 

something in me clicked *more like snapped* i walked over there not caring if i made a scene or not. i finally reach them and i did the most unimaginable thing possible. i squeeze myself between mike and jenn, i pull him down for a rough kiss *ROUUUUUUGH KISS* he was startled at first but then melted into it.

when we pulled back we were both breathing heavily. "el, what was-" "i was jelous" i say. by then jenn had already walked back to her friends in the caffeteria. "promise me you'll kiss me like that, not only when your jelous." he says i giggle"i promise" we both walked back to the caff like nothing happened 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at school so i had to rush see ya next time


End file.
